A home or a business can deploy a fixed security system that is used to monitor and protect the home or business. However, since a fixed security system is often designed to protect a particular area, suspicious activities outside of the monitored area are often ignored. For example, a fixed security system for a first business establishment will only protect that first business establishment. A second neighboring business establishment may be protected by a separate second fixed security system. If the first security system sounds an alarm because the premises of the first business establishment has been breached, there is no collaboration between the two separate distinct security systems since the second fixed security system is only configured to monitor the premises of the second neighboring business.